


dreamland groupchat

by kirborb



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Chatlogs, Gijinka, Multi, bandana using emoticons, but that doesnt stop magolor from bein an egg, chatfic, dedede being a dad, kirby being A Friend, protect addie's innocent mind, there is not a cis person in this fic absolutely everyone is trans u cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirborb/pseuds/kirborb
Summary: King Dedede has changed their nickname to 'dededad'dededad: by royal decree everyone has to change their nicknameMagolor: No.dededad has changed Magolor's nickname to 'bitch'dededad: @bitch bitch





	1. creation of a disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! i love chatfics an kirby so here we are
> 
> i may or may not continue this but for now take it please

_Kirby has added King Dedede, Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee, Marx and 9 others to Dreamland Group Chat_  

_Kirby has changed their nickname to 'marshmallow'_

**marshmallow:** okokokokok

**marshmallow:** i made a groupchat for everyone!!!!

**Bandana Waddle Dee:** Kirby are you sure this is a good idea??? (/ω＼)

**marshmallow:** i don't see why not!!

_King Dedede has changed their nickname to 'dededad'_

**dededad:** by royal decree everyone has to change their nickname

**Magolor:** No.

_dededad has changed Magolor's nickname to 'bitch'_

**dededad: @bitch** bitch

**Meta Knight:** Here we go.

**dededad: @everyone** CHANGE Y'ALL NICKNAMES

_Meta Knight has changed their nickname to '#1 warrior'_

_Bandana Waddle Dee has changed their nickname to 'Apple juice'_

_Marx has changed their nickname to 'bitchboy naughty'_

**Apple Juice:** Kirby how many people did you invite?? (・_・;)

_Taranza has changed their nickname to 'homestuck kin'_

_Susie has changed their nickname to 'owo'_

**marshmallow:** a good few!!

_Daroach has changed their nickname to 'the rat that makes all'a the rules'_

_Adeleine has changed their nickname to 'afraideleine'_

**#1 warrior:** Is this everyone then?

**owo:** Some people are probably lurking.

**marshmallow:** yeah!!! i'm pretty sure i invited the mages and ribbon!

**afraideleine: @Ribbon** you've been found out

_afraideleine has changed Ribbon's nickname to 'strawberry'_

**strawberry:** Aw, Addie!!

**strawberry:** To be honest, I was a bit stumped for a nickname...

**Zan Partizanne:** Ah. So the gremlin fairy and big-foreheaded artist is here?

_Dededad has changed Zan Partizanne's nickname to 'thunder thot'_

**dededad:** no being mean to adeleine or ribbon or you will catch these hands

**the rat that makes all'a the rules:** i will also fight you

**dededad:** get her ass

**dededad:** also **@Francisca @Flamberge** change y'all nicknames

_Flamberge has changed their nickname to 'flaming lesbian'_

_Francisca has changed their nickname to 'uwu'_

**dededad:** okay cool

**homestuck kin:** why nicknames???

**dededad:** what good groupchat just has default names

**bitch:** Fair.

**bitchboy naughty:** are we just gonna ignore the fact that zan actually typed 'Ah' like some haughty anime character

**#1 warrior:** She sounded like Shadow the Hedgehog.

**afraideleine:** she's v edgy

**thunder thot:** Why this?

**dededad:** you were mean to adeleine n ribbon, everyone knows this

**dededad:** thut

**#1 warrior:** thut

**Apple Juice:** Thut???

**bitchboy naughty:** t h u t

**dededad:** *thot

**thunder thot:** thut

**dededad:** I HATE YOU ALL

**the rat that makes all'a the rules:** get his ass

**dededad:** daroach you bitch thats my line

**dededad:** also **@uwu @owo** why do yall have matchin nicknames

marshmallow: they're in love!!!

**uwu:** it's cute leave me alone

**owo:** I just like how it immediately triggers a fight or flight response in anyone.

**owo:** Example:

**owo:** owo? what's this? you seem to be in a widdle bit of twouble!

**#1 warrior:** Had It Not Been For Kirby I Would Have Slaughtered You

**bitchboy naughty:** nah you're both alan

**Apple Juice:** alan??? (・・ ) ?

**bitchboy naughty:** assigned lesbian at nickname

**flaming lesbian:** HFKGJHGFSHDGF

**flaming lesbian:** YOUVE BEEN CALLED OUT

**homestuck kin:** callout post for susie and francisca:

**homestuck kin:** 1\. lesbians

**bitch:** 2\. Weeaboos.

**owo:** VOCALOID IS NOT AN ANIME EGG BITCH

**bitchboy naughty:** things are getting heated in the anime fandom

**owo:** Marx you are on thin fucking ice.

**#1 warrior:** Actually Marx is through the ice and at the bottom of the ocean.

**bitchboy naughty:** thats what i thought youd say you dumb fucking twink

**dededad:** hey

**dededad:** meta is at LEAST a twunk

**bitchboy naughty:** source??

**dededad:** his two bfs

**the rat that makes all'a the rules:** _**TWO???!!??!** _

**bitch:** Great.

**bitch:** Not only is he one of the best fighters, but he has two boyfriends.

**bitch:** Bye guys! Gonna go contemplate romance.

_bitch has gone offline._

**strawberry:** Aw Meta Knight! Who are your boyfriends?

**#1 warrior:** Well, one is technically a datemate.

**#1 warrior:** But they're Morpho Knight and Galacta Knight.

**flaming lesbian:** god you guys are the ultimate power bfs

**afraideleine:** guys what's a twink??? or a twunk???

**marshmallow:** i don't know either!!

**dededad:** oh no

**thunder thot:** I'm going to tell them.

**dededad:** _dont you dare_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> metamorphogala is galaxy brain
> 
> also marx is a bitch


	2. a new member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new member is invited to the groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trans rights! - meta knight

**#1 warrior:** I AM IN PAIN  
 **owo:** Is this the prosthetic arm?  
 **#1 warrior:** No, that's finest.  
 **#1 warrior:** I just forgot to take off my FUCKING binder before going to bed.  
 **marshmallow:** i'm on my way with ice cream!!  
 **#1 warrior:** Thank you...  
 **bitchboy naughty:** damn for the whole night?  
 **#1 warrior:** No, only for a few hours.  
 **#1 warrior:** But it was a w f u l.  
 **bitchboy naughty:** f  
 **owo:** F  
 **the rat that makes all'a the rules:** f  
 **afraideleine:** f  
 **#1 warrior:** Thanks everyone.  
 **the rat that makes all'a the rules:** hey where's dededad?  
 **Apple Juice:** Napping!! (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzZ  
 **the rat that makes all'a the rules:** ah that makes sense  
 **strawberry:** May I have permission to add someone to the group?  
 **marshmallow:** sure!!  
 **strawberry:** Okay then!  
 **strawberry:** Apologies in advance Sir Meta Knight.  
 _strawberry has added Dark Meta Knight to Dreamland Groupchat._  
 **#1 warrior:** What does that mean?  
 **#1 warrior:** Oh.  
 **flaming lesbian:** AW HELL YEAH FIGHTING BUDDY  
 **Dark Meta Knight:** oh we usin nicknames  
 _Dark Meta Knight changed their nickname to 'edgy bitch'_  
 **edgy bitch:** perfect  
 **edgy bitch:** what's up chucklefucks  
 **strawberry:** Hello Dark! I actually have a reason for adding you!  
 **edgy bitch:** wait who are you  
 **strawberry:** Oh! I'm Ribbon!  
 **edgy bitch:** ok cool go ahead  
 **strawberry:** So I've been playing a cute mobile called Cookie Run recently.  
 **strawberry:** And one of the characters looks SUPER similar to Dark! It's crazy!  
 **strawberry:** darkchococookie.png  
 **edgy bitch:** what the fuck  
 **strawberry:** See! Even the scar!  
 **flaming lesbian:** hm. don't like that  
 **edgy bitch:** okay can everyone PLEASE tell me who they are?? i am Certified Dumbass and don't know who anyone is  
 **flaming lesbian:** im flamberge

*insert everyone introducing themselves here bc i can't be bothered to write that*

**Apple Juice:** I'm Bandana Waddle Dee! ヾ(*'▽'*) And the one called 'dededad' is Great King Dedede but he's asleep!  
 **edgy bitch:** ok i know everyone now  
 **edgy bitch:** now i can safely say im lowkey mad that i look like a goddamn emo cookie  
 **#1 warrior:** Isn't that just you though? Emo?  
 **edgy bitch:** shut the fuck up borb  
 **#1 warrior:** Who told you that?  
 **dededad:** me, obviously  
 **#1 warrior:** Dedede, how could you betray me like this?  
 **dededad** : is funney joake  
 **edgy bitch:** hey would peeps like to know smth abt my bastard clone  
 **uwu:** oh absolutely  
 **flaming lesbian:** go ahead  
 **afraideleine:** sorta??  
 **#1 warrior:** Stop.  
 **edgy bitch:** no  
 **edgy bitch** : _**gold freckles**_  
 **bitchboy naughty:** AWE  
 **Apple Juice:** Do you have freckles? ┬┴┬┴┤･ω･)ﾉ  
 **edgy bitch** : no  
 **the rat that makes all'a the rules:** he's lying  
 **the rat that makes all'a the rules:** he has shiny red freckles  
 **edgy bitch:** >:|  
 **thunder thot:** Wait, how do you know what Dark looks like without his mask?  
 **edgy bitch:** im more casual abt the mask than bastard man  
 **edgy bitch:** also nice job on the binder idiot  
 **homestuck kin:** hehe!  
 **#1 warrior:** Please. Stop. I'm already in pain but I am eating ice cream.  
 **dededad:** taranza, i love you but no 'hehe'  
 **dededad:** we adghfgkalkjdgfhja like gays  
 **homestuck kin:** noted  
 **edgy bitch:** you. taranza  
 **edgy bitch:** what the fuck is a homestuck  
 **homestuck kin:** a mistake  
 **homestuck kin:** marx and susie made me read it bc my horns look like homestuck apparently  
 **bitch:** This is blatant me erasure.  
 **owo:** You're a Homestuck too?  
 **afraideleine:** stop homestucking make a channel for that  
 **marshmallow:** please don't argue!!! this is friendly server!!  
 **afraideleine:** ok kirb for u  
 **edgy bitch:** thanks but this still doesnt explain homestuck  
 **edgy bitch:** also fellas is it gay to have a crush on a game character  
 **edgy bitch:** bc ive been playing the farmin sim adeleine recommended to me and ive gotta real crush on my in game husband  
 **uwu:** yeah  
 **thunder thot:** Yup.  
 **owo:** Absolutely.  
 **Apple Juice:** I would assume so??? (⌒_⌒;)  
 **dededad:** uh huh  
 **bitch:** Yes.  
 **afraideleine:** i realized i liked girls when i married the bookworm;;;  
 **edgy bitch:** oh ya shes cute  
 **the rat that makes all'a the rules:** it would make sense  
 **#1 warrior** : The jock or the emo?  
 **edgy bitch:** emo  
 **#1 warrior:** Figured.  
 **edgy bitch:** gotdamn you can read me like a book  
 **thunder thot:** Seems the apple doesn't fall far from the mirror.  
 **#1 warrior:** ...and what is that supposed to mean?  
 **thunder thot:** You both have nonsensical crushes.  
 **edgy bitch:** says the bisexual disaster from the family of thots  
 **bitchboy naughty:** OUGH  
 **edgy bitch:** get fucked  
 **edgy bitch:** fr tho i got this gigantic crush on a fictional character  
 **edgy bitch:** help  
 **flaming lesbian:** i gotta giant crush on undyne  
 **flaming lesbian:** undertale good  
 **#1 warrior:** Papyrus is good.  
 **edgy bitch:** mettaton hot  
 **dededad:** god y'all're valid  
 **dededad:** but no one crushin on asgore???  
 **dededad:** y'all'd've'f'i'd've  
 **the rat that makes all'a the rules:** there is no way that is english  
 _dededad has changed their nickname to 'y'all'd've'f'i'd've'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love writing dark meta its great
> 
> also pls let me know if i depicted meta wrong in his Trans Struggles™!! i don't want to be inaccurate or transphobic;;
> 
> the image ribbon posted: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/cookierun/images/6/69/Dark_Choco_Cookie.png/revision/latest?cb=20161121053334
> 
> character nicknames  
> marshmallow - kirby  
> y'all'd've'f'i'd've - ddd  
> #1 warrior - meta  
> Apple Juice - bandana  
> bitchboy naughty - marx  
> homestuck kin - taranza  
> bitch - magolor  
> owo - susie  
> the rat that makes all'a the rules - daroach  
> afraideleine - adeleine  
> strawberry - ribbon  
> uwu - francisca  
> flaming lesbian - flamberge  
> thunder thot - zan partizanne  
> edgy bitch - dark meta


	3. a new relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gettin gay babey!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bear with me, i barely know how to write relationships hjkhfg

**afraideleine:** i'm nervous;;;

**strawberry:** You don't need to be! They'll be fine with it!

**strawberry:** I can tell them if you need me to!

**afraideleine:** please do;;

**strawberry:** Okay then!

**edgy bitch:** the plot chickens

**strawberry:** Me and Adeleine are now officially dating!

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** HELL YEAH

**#1 warrior:** Congratulations!

**bitchboy naughty:** lmao thats gay

**bitchboy naughty:** also im jealous so

**flaming lesbian:** boutta say there's not a single straight person in this chat

**flaming lesbian:** also i want a gf :(

**uwu:** tfw no gf

**marshmallow:** awww!!!!!!!!! addie n ribo!!!!!

**edgy bitch:** everybody be fallin in love

**edgy bitch:** makin me feel e m o t i o n s

**edgy bitch:** gay

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** oh speakin of gay

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** meta you should invite ur bfs to our group

**#1 warrior:** They don't have phones.

**#1 warrior:** Most of the time they read over my shoulder.

**thunder thot:** I don't believe that one bit.

**#1 warrior:** Do I look like I know what a technology is? - Galacta

**#1 warrior:** He had me type that for him.

**uwu:** mood

**edgy bitch:** tfw no bf gf or dm

**owo:** You want a Dungeon Master?

**edgy bitch:** what the fuck is that

**homestuck kin:** something nerdy i'm sure

**owo:** ...yeah.

**the rat that makes all'a the rules:** connngratullatopns

**afraideleine:** daroach are you ok

**edgy bitch:** he's drunk lmao

**the rat that makes all'a the rules:** fuckjk ofg imm nottr

**owo:** Daroach, go to bed.

**the rat that makes all'a the rules:** YOUR E NOT MYT DADF

**afraideleine:** lemme talk to him

 

_afraideleine  ---- > the rat that makes all'a the rules_

 

**afraideleine:** daroach, before u do smth dumb go to bed

**afraideleine:** why are you even drunk anyway

**the rat that makes all'a the rules:** wr ffffoufd lottsa wyne

**the rat that makes all'a the rules:** goinf holg woild

**afraideleine:** i see

**the rat that makes all'a the rules:** congr ats. onn gorlfirnedf

**afraideleine:** thanks. go to bed

**the rat that makes all'a the rules:** oki momn

**afraideleine:** nighty night

**the rat that makes all'a the rules:** nihht

 

_Dreamland Groupchat_

 

**bitchboy naughty:** and that's why pineapple on pizza is bad

**afraideleine:** ok im back

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** marx you are just too much of a coward to accept fruit on pizza

**strawberry:** Hi Addie! ❤︎ King Dedede and Marx are just having an argument...

**bitchboy naughty:** FRUIT DOESNT BELONG ON PIZZA YOU DICKWAD

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** tomatoes are fruits

**owo:** This is riveting.

_bitchboy naughty has gone offline._

**homestuck kin:** marx died

**bitch:** Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths.

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** damn im feeling hungry now

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** feelin like a good broccoli mint chocolate pizza would hit the spot rn

**#1 warrior:** Please don't.

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** then for dessert i'll eat some oreos with pepperoni in em

**Apple Juice:** (＞ｍ＜)

**afraideleine:** <\---

**marshmallow:** i'm on marx's side now

**marshmallow:** please don't eat those dedede

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** ive been betrayed by my own children

**marshmallow:** look i would normally eat anything!!

**marshmallow:** but sometimes i have standards

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** you ate ice cream off the floor

**#1 warrior:** They're 10, leave them alone.

**edgy bitch:** wait kirby's 10???

**edgy bitch:** should probly stop swearing

**edgy bitch:** heck

**marshmallow:** don't worry!! dedede swears all the time i just don't repeat it hehehe

**flaming lesbian:** youre just a babby!!!

**uwu:** wait who are the other kids

**strawberry:** Me and Addie are 15!

**homestuck kin:** same here

**owo:** You are all TINY.

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** baby lesbians

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** also y'all're a bit late to the adoption train

**uwu:** you can't stop me

**#1 warrior:** I beg to differ.

**thunder thot:** Then beg.

**afraideleine:** power move

**flaming lesbian:** we can and will adopt these children

**strawberry:** ...no thank you?

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** they have free will asshats

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** also **@thunder thot** you were mean so you get no rights

**thunder thot:** Cold.

**uwu:** you called?

**owo:** Stop.

**uwu:** nope :3€

**thunder thot:** You put those claws away

**uwu:** you can't tell me what to do

**Apple Juice:** (°ロ°) ! Francisca!

**bitch:** Fuck yeah stick it to the old people!

**thunder thot:** I AM NOT OLD.

**homestuck kin:** idk....that sounds like smth an old person would say :pensive:

**thunder thot:** I hate you all.

**bitchboy naughty:** welcome to my world

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** oh hey marx is back

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** would you like a snickers sandwiched between a pickle

**#1 warrior:** I'm going to throw up. Dedede be quiet.

**bitchboy naughty:** glad someone agrees with me

**Apple Juice:** Scroll up! He had worse ideas. 〜(＞＜)〜

**bitchboy naughty:** oh?

**bitchboy naughty:** oh

**owo:** Petition to make Dedede shut the fuck up.

**owo:** All in favour say I.

**bitchboy naughty:** i

**#1 warrior:** i

**flaming lesbian:** i

**uwu:** i

**edgy bitch:** i will not silence dededad

**homestuck kin:** ......i

**bitch:** I.

**thunder thot:** I.

**afraideleine:** i

**strawberry:** I.

**strawberry:** Sorry Dedede!

owo: Kirby? Bandana?

**marshmallow:** no!!!! let him speak!!!!!

**Apple Juice:** (／。＼)

**Apple Juice:** I.

**edgy bitch:** YOU HAVE BETRAYED YOUR OWN FATHER

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** y'all're damn lucky i'm a good person

**#1 warrior:** 'good person'

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** ALL RIGHT

**y'all'd've'f'i'd've:** open your door i just wanna talk!

**#1 warrior:** .........no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also do not know how to write a drunk person lmao
> 
> so!!!! it has been a while!!  
> thats purely bc sixth form has been kicking my butt so updates will be sporadic hehe
> 
> happy holidays!!


End file.
